


NSFW Alphabet ~ Iiconics

by flickawhip



Series: Iiconics Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For a request on the Imagines Page





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Iiconics

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Billie: Billie likes to stroke your hair until you relax, she’s more touchy-feely  
Peyton: Peyton is very vocal and sweet with you. ‘That’s our girl... such a good girl’.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Billie: Billie loves her boobs and Peyton’s ass, she adores your eyes  
Peyton: Peyton loves her ass and Billie’s smile, she’s obsessed with your back-bone.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Both girls loving making you cum. They enjoy tasting it and making you have multiple orgasms.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Billie: Billie is a secret switch, she can sub when she’s alone with you  
Peyton: Peyton loves when you make Billie moan, it gets her super horny

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Billie is more experienced than Peyton, although both of them know exactly what to do to get you off.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Neither woman is goofy.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Peyton and Billie are both clean-shaven, although Peyton loves shaving you too. Because she can.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Peyton is better at being soft with you, although she’s the dominant one of herself and Billie. Billie is better at some soft cuddles after the fact, she prefers to just focus on you and getting you off.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
None of you masturbate. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
They both have a major Daddy kink.  
They love to have you under them both as they kiss too.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Bedroom, home or hotel.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
They just both loving making you cum for them.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Neither one is into scat or golden showers. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Both women are pretty good at oral, they both love to give and receive equally.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Billie: Rough and fast, she’s demanding when she’s horny.

Peyton: She’s slower, she likes to tease you so you whine for her, then she’ll speed up.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Neither of them like Quickies. At all.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
They will experiment with safe things, like toys.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Billie: Billie has more stamina as she tends to be demanding and make you work for it.

Peyton: Peyton prefers to have one round but take her time.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Both girls own strap-ons, although they prefer to use them on you and not each other.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
They both love to tease you into a frenzy.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Billie is a screamer.

Peyton tends to whine, although she can be loud when you are alone at home with each other.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Billie is a cuddlebutt, she loves cuddly sex.

Peyton loves to watch you eat Billie out.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Both girls are big into the lacy underwear.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Both girls have a very large sex-drive, although they use each other as much as you to get off.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
They will make sure you’re okay but soon fall asleep when you are fine.


End file.
